hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 131 (2011)
Anger × And × Light (イカリ×ト×ヒカリ, Ikari × To × Hikari) is the 131st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on May 28th, 2014. Overview Neferpitou declares it must kill Gon Freecss for the King's sake. Enraged after Kite's death, a dark aura envelops Gon, outclassing the Ant’s strength completely. When Killua arrives at the scene, he discovers his transformed friend standing next to Neferpitou's corpse, which begins to move out of their devotion to the King. Synopsis After Shaiapouf lies to Neferpitou that Komugi has been recovered, one of Shaiapouf's clones appears before Palm and Killua. The clone tells them that Gon will be killed by Neferpitou unless Komugi is not handed over to him. Killua's eyes darken at the statement and he crushes the clone instantly. Shaiapouf's main body reacts to the attack from somewhere in the palace. Killua leaves Komugi in Palm's hands as he uses Speed of Lightning to run after Gon. In Peijin, Neferpitou's Doctor Blythe finishes healing its broken left arm. After testing their arm, Neferpitou turns to Gon and says they must kill Gon for the sake of the King. Gon, however, is devastated to learn that Kite is actually dead, and calls Neferpitou a liar. A great surge of dark aura surrounds him, catching Neferpitou off-guard and making her wonder about the immense power. The candles are blown out, and Gon begins to transform into a tall and dark figure. Neferpitou is overwhelmed with confusion and realizes that Gon's power now rivals that of the Chimera Ant King. As the transformation nears completion, Neferpitou summons Terpsichora and goes for the kill. However, Gon vanishes from the room. Neferpitou sees the opened door behind them, believing that Gon could be going after the King. They run down the hall, only to find a newly-transformed Gon at the doorway. Standing tall and muscular, the new Gon challenges Neferpitou to a fight outside the building, as he does not want it to be destroyed. Back in the room, Kite's corpse lies motionless and deserted. Neferpitou follows Gon outside the building, and it concludes that Gon forced his body to mature at the point that he can defeat the Royal Guard. As they follow behind, Neferpitou leaps toward Gon in another attempt to kill him, but Gon evades Neferpitou's lunge. He kicks Neferpitou in the stomach and sends it flying into the air. Then, Gon shifts into his Jajanken stance, summoning great power as Neferpitou descends. At point-blank range, Gon punches Neferpitou on the face, sending the Ant into the side of a mountain. Neferpitou's face is smashed in from the impact, leaving their body unconscious on the ground. Meanwhile, Killua reaches the forest. From afar, he witnesses the power, wondering who it belongs to. He arrives to find Gon kneeling beside Neferpitou, pummeling their head. With Jajanken, Gon finally shatters Neferpitou's skull. Gon stands up and tells Kite that he has finished the job like he was taught to. Killua asks if it is Gon he's seeing, who turns around, revealing his tears. He is immediately reminded of Biscuit's ability to change her form but Killua realizes that Gon's transformation is different. From behind them, Neferpitou's Terpsichora activates and manipulates their lifeless body. Killua reacts to the movement and rushes to save Gon, but the corpse moves faster and rips off Gon's right arm. Neferpitou's great devotion to the King allowed Terpsichora to move her corpse, utilizing it as a puppet and chasing its prey. In a fraction of a second, Gon reassures Killua that his injury does not hurt at all and that he's a little happy since he's become just like Kite. Neferpitou's body leaps again, and Gon punches its neck. He grabs his torn right arm and impales Neferpitou's body with it. He prepares to use another Jajanken, a far stronger one until Killua calls out his name. In a fleeting moment, Gon snaps out of his rage, but a powerful explosion comes shortly, destroying the whole forest. Trivia * This is the first time for a maturity rated is TV-MA-V on Adult Swim's Toonami, due to the episode's strong violence. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc